Admirer
by DreamsArelikeShotguns
Summary: Rainbow Roses in her locker. Notes calling her beautiful and amazing attached. She has a secret admirer and it takes her a while to figure out who he is. All he wants is for her to love herself like he loves her. They have many obstacles to overcome before they can be happy together. ERIS. Modern AU. Trigger warning, eating disorders, anxiety. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Admirer

Chapter 1

(Tris)

I walk down the hall, my cardigan wrapped tightly around my small, fragile frame and everyone stares at me. Before I was fat, now I'm too thin and every thinks I'm an attention seeking bitch because I have anxiety and I don't eat. People seem to think that these problems aren't real and that I'm doing all of this for attention. I'm not, if I could stop, if I could get better, I would, but I can't. I just can't.

I get to my locker and open it. Another rainbow rose sits in it, with another note attached to it.

 **'You are so beautiful, never forget it.'** I clutch It to my chest and grab my books before taking the rose to the nurses office where my aunt, Tori, works.

"Keep this for me." I murmur softly and she smiles at me, putting it in a vase.

"Of Course Bea-Bear." I smile at my aunt and the bell rings for class. I love home economics which is my next class because I share my station with someone who doesn't say mean things about me, or judge me, or anything. His names Eric Coulter. He's the hardass of the school, covered In tattoos, piercings, wears black and leather, rides a motorcycle. He's infamous for getting in fights and he's oddly protective of me in Home Ecs. We sit next to one another and he won't take any shit towards me.

I wander into the class and take my seat next to Eric who's sitting, drumming his fingers on the table.

"Good Morning." I mutter and he turns to give me a gentle smile, resting a hand on my own on the table.

"How are you this morning?" Eric asks and I give a tight smile, trying to ignore the teasing.

"Alright I guess." I murmur and he plays with my fingers, twisting my rings gently.

"Bitch!"

"Whore!"

"Skinny Cunt!" I lay my head in my arms on the table and I feel Eric squeeze my hand tightly. He gets me to sit up and I see a look on his face that scares me.

"You're fucking beautiful. You're so fucking beautiful. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise, understood?" I nod my head and pout gently as he holds onto me tightly. He strokes my cheek and holds me tightly, warding anyone else.

The lesson draws to an end and Eric smirks at me, waiting for me to pack up before helping me up.

"You have frees all afternoon right?" I nod gently and he takes my bag from my shoulder.

"You're coming with me to get lunch then. I know a great place." I look at him nervously and he places a hand on my lower back, pushing me towards the door. People whisper and stare as we walk down the hallway and Eric glares at them all, scaring them off.

"C'mon, let's go." He says when we reach his motorcycle and he offers me a helmet.

"What? No? I can't go on that." He chuckles and puts the helmet on my head, strapping it into place.

"Come on, on you get." I reluctantly climb onto the back of the motorcycle and he pats his chest for me to hold on tightly.

"Hold on tight." I squeal as he starts off the bike and he chuckles again. His chuckle is so nice.

"Let's go."

By the time we reach the diner, I've been completely scared out of my mind. That bike is a complete deathtrap. He hugs me tightly and strokes my back soothingly.

"Come on, let's get some food." He leads me inside and I try to keep stride with him. He slows down so that I can keep up and touches my lower back.

"Eric! Who's this?" A nice looking lady with dark black hair and dark green eyes says and I smile widely.

"This is the girl I was telling you about, Tris." I look at Eric all confused and he smiles at me.

"Oh, hi Darling. Your booth's free Eric, sit where you always do. I'll get Mar to wait for you." Eric nods and leads me through the diner to a booth with his initials carved into it.

"How did you find this place?" He let's me shuffle in and gets into the booth with me, grabbing me a menu.

"Stumbled on it at 3am after a fight."


	2. Chapter 2

Admirer

Chapter 2

(Tris)

I look at the menu Eric handed me and try to decide what to get. Everything sounds so amazing and yummy. This place is a hidden gem.

"What can I get you two today?" The ginger waitress asks with a huge smile on her face. The atmosphere here makes me feel so safe. So comfortable.

"I'll have the double bacon cheeseburger with thick cut fries and a diet coke. And this cutie will have a buttermilk chicken burger with lettuce, onions, tomatoes, pickles, Sriracha mayo, curly fries and a strawberry and white chocolate milkshake, extra whipped cream." The waitress nods, smiles and walks away and I look up at Eric.

"How did you? I?" He strokes my cheek gently and I cuddle up with him. I feel so comfortable around him, other people don't, but I do.

"Educated guess." He murmurs and I let him toy with my blonde curls. I trace his tattoo's and he smiles.

"What do they mean?" He chuckles and watches as I touch each and every line and shape.

"I got them after every fight I've won." He explains and then the waitress brings over our food.

"I expect you to eat every bite of this." He murmurs and I look at him with wide eyes.

"I-." He leaves no room for argument and I start eating. I sip my milkshake and Eric chuckles.

"You've got a bit of-." He wipes my cream from my nose and I blush crimson, biting into my burger.

"Mhm." He chuckles again and the woman, Shauna, comes over. She was at the counter.

"Amazing as per usual, Shauna." Shauna smiles and I give a smile back, biting into my burger.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it." She leaves, still smiling, and Eric smiles at me gently.

"Atta girl." He says and I keep eating until I'm about half way through when I can't eat anymore. Eric finished his about 5 minutes ago and I'm getting really panicky.

"C'mon, just eat some more. Its great. Just a little more for me. You're so small, just skin and bones." He murmurs and strokes my side gently.

"Oi! Coulter! What you doing with the skinny bitch?! She needs mental help!" Eric narrows his eyes at one of the jocks and goes to get up. I grip his arm and he strokes my knuckles gently.

"Calm down Tris, come on." He rubs my arm gently, tryna calm me down. I think its too late for that.

"I-I-I-." I shoot up and take off running out of the dinner.

"Tris! Tris wait!" I slide down the wall outside and start panting and hyperventilating. Tears run down my face and Eric comes outside. I flinch as he tries to touch me and he pulls me into his arms anyway, rubbing my back.

"Okay, sh, its okay." I push out of his arms and shake my head.

"This was a bad idea, I should've just gone home." I hand him a ten dollar bill for the food and stuff. I text my mom and Eric tries to touch me again. He puts the money back in my pocket and I shove him away.

"J-Just leave me alone!" I yell through tears and then I see my Mom's car.

"Tris, please, Tris, I'm sorry. C'mon." I get into the car and lock the door. She gives me a cuddle and offers me a gummy.

"I wanna go home."

I lay in my bed, looking at the ceiling which is covered in glowing stars and I sigh heavily. There's a knock on the door and my big bro comes in.

"This was left for you, by a boy." I look at the envelope and sigh, knowing who its from.

"Throw it out, please." He nods and comes over to give me a hug, leaving the note on my chest.

"You can't hide forever." He leaves and I open the note, scanning over it.

"Yes, its me Angel. I've been writing the notes, leaving the roses. I fell in love with you the moment I first saw you and have loved you ever since. Please, I didn't mean to push you, forgive me. I just want you to be okay, you're just so fragile, I need you to be okay. If you can find it in your sweet, fragile heart to forgive me, call me.

From Eric." I look at the number and touch my tummy, grabbing my phone from the side. I dial his number and I rub my stomach, my heart pounding.

"Angel." I hear on the end of the line and I sigh.


End file.
